Special Pairs
by Slasher2256
Summary: Senseless drabbles for all the relationships that I found had meaning. Spoilers for Season 2
1. Forgotten

Author's Note: Hiya. I'm here for you to openly flame me as much as you please, because I feel like expressing myself in this series of drabbles discussing the relationships I like. It's all oneshots. It might have some season 1 in it, but maybe not. Read on to see.

-Forgotten-

(Peter/Caitlin)

He had awoken to find his mind compleately blank and it had all frustrated him. To a large extent, Peter wanted to know everything, but he felt as helpless as a child. When Rickey had shown him the box, it tantalized him. The mystery of his life could be revealed to easily. But something, no...Some_one_ tantalized him more. Chocolate brown curls, a beautiful accent, and a gleaming, sincere smile. He had followed her like a puppy, trying to understand. It didn't seem to be the box, but it was _her_ that heald the key to his life. Whether it was his forgotten one or his renewed one, Peter didn't care.

The box was pushed back from his mind as they leaned together in a hug, as their lips melded in a kiss. As their hands burhsed against each other or as their fleash leaned onto one another. They loved each other here and now, nothing about a forgotten life changing that.

She had stared at him the moment he walked in with her brother. Caitlin knew that he was special, in some ways more than others. When his wounds healed themselves, when he fought off every single person. He was special. But something back in Caitlin's mind always pestered her, making her heart ache. Somewhere back within Peter's old life there was definately a woman. A woman, a brother, anyone. He would leave once he found out. Caitlin always had thoughts of tossing the tattered box into the cracking flames, watching his old life disappear into the flickering embers. But she wouldn't. She'd feel as thought he was teasing her with loving kisses and hugs. Caitlin knew she couldn't be selfish that way. But she also knew that if Peter doesn't want his old life back...He'd be all hers.


	2. Rain

Author's Note: Hiya! I was wondering about the pairings...If you want any inparticular, please reveiw. I will write slash if I find it interesting enough. Well, read on! Oh, btw. I have a habit in these oneshots to rarely use the real names. I dunno why..

-Rain-

(Claire/West)

Every single time it would rain after school, he'd fly with her over to some secluded spot. They'd hug tightly in the air as they kissed, the silver pour drenching both compleately. He'd let her honey blonde hair cling to him, compleately wet. He'd inhale the overwhelming scent of vanilla and strawberries. Their lips would part and crash again in a rhythmic pattern, the hypnotic sound of rain beating against their bodies adding to the romance.

Maybe it was a faint spark, a crush. Or maybe it was love. They never knew nor cared. Both lived for the moment of the sweet kisses in the rain.

At night when it would rain, she'd stare out the window and gaze up at the stars. She'd forget the romance she would have with him and only remember the faint blast she heard as the clouds spread apart to the fire that one night months ago. She'd remember sobbing into her adoptive father's arms at the loss of her only real family. And then, she'd feel like sobbing herself to sleep. But Claire made one note to herself before drifting off into the deep slumber. She made the note to wish for rain tomorrow.


	3. Puppet Master

Author's Note: I saw these two and automatically saw this pair somehow. Flame all you want, but don't blame Noah. And this relationship, its mainly because of the way Noah treats her during the day. I also wonder if Eden tells someone to do something, would they remember it? Here's my guess..

-Puppet Master-

(Noah/Eden)

She'd command him to do it all. To commit the horrid sins at night in Primatech Paper. Honestly, Eden didn't care. She was never fully good. She wanted to control him. To make him sin as well. She seemed like a puppet and he was a puppet master by day, but by night, she was always the master. She commanded him, barked out orders not a soul would hear. She'd feel the urge to tell him to do everything. She was going to do it after the one day. The day she would tell Sylar to kill himself. Eden had it all planned. The urge to go kill Sylar, then to do the same to Sandra. After returning her torment each night, she had fallen in love with him.

As she was about to command, he had come and almost took her. Eden would not be another puppet. Not herself or her master. Using the single gun, Eden would cut her strings.

Noah always remembered waking up in the middle of nowhere, his memory gone for the night. He'd remember a tantalizing voice, his inner mind screaming at him, chastising him. But he'd never remember. It wasn't Sandra. No, it never was those nights he had to stay after. But it all seemed to come to Noah once he got the knews of Eden's death. Noah had remembered how his heart would ache months after that. He'd never be the puppet master again. But more importantly, he'd also never be the puppet again.


	4. Grown Up

Author's Note: Yet another common pair. I like this one, found it very cute at first. Now, Micah and Molly are teens, so yeah. And slight spoilers for what I read on the new TV Guide. (It was awesome).

-Grown Up-

(Micah/Molly)

He had grown strong. Dreadlocks fell to his shoulders when he desperately needed a haircut. Stringy muscles, bulk appearance. Any normal 16 year old would look like it. Eyes were no longer pleading or longing. No, they showed his strength, his newly found independance. He was able to contact any device from feet away without a single glance. He could do more than one device at a time. It was child's play. He had began to come with Monica on her nightly adventures to defeat the bad guys. But Micah wasn't a child anymore. He wasn't a superhero. If any of that, he preferred a normal Hero. He was compleately grown up now.

They had met together and the look of yearning, of longing locked into his eyes once more. It was a week later that they stared at each other, the silence hanging in the air like acrid smoke. And they had kissed.

She was grown mature and wise. Blonde curls were always kept in a ponytail. She had taken karate classes to defend herself. She could find anyone in the world and instantly know everything. Their actions, their appearance, their face. She just needed a name. Molly wanted her powers to grow. So she could summon people or read their thoughts or anything. Then she had seen Micah after 6 years. He was gorgeous. They knew it once they had saw each other. So it was only a week later that Molly gave in and the two kissed. Mohinder and Matt watched them, wondering what to do. Then they finally realized it. Little Molly, sweet little Molly was all grown up.


	5. Special: Found The Right Person

Author's Note: Okay, this is one of the rare specials I'll hold. My friend suggested that if I can't think of a pairing, I should use one from one of my stories. So if you have any pairings from any story I've written, I'll make a drabble out of it. From All Heroes Gone.

_All Heroes Gone_

-Found The Right Person-

(Taylor/Samantha)

A year had passed. The memories still haunt him of what he did, of how he could've remained. He had created an ultimate sacrifice. Why? Because he knew Sylar had killed Samantha. He knew that he wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of knowing the future. No, only Taylor was allowed that small satisfaction. Noone else. Not Djuana. Not that Karin girl. Not Sanjog. Noone but Taylor. And Taylor shared one more satisfaction. The satisfaction of finding the right person. Or maybe she had found him.

She remembered introducing himself and she could've sworn she had said the same thing. That he hadn't found the right person. She had nightmares of that night. Was it real? Samantha could never tell if it was. But that never mattered. He would protect her. He was shunned and everything, but he would be her shield and she would be his crutch. He would walk and he would not take anymore of the torment. No, Samantha would not allow anyone that familiar satisfaction. Noone would have it again.

They had kissed that day, an exact year after they had met. Blossomed into friends, best friends, and now a couple. Lips crushing against each other in young romance and every night, Taylor would repeat the same words to her with a smirk and a twinkle in his eye:

"I've definately found the right person."


	6. Double Feature: Forbidden

Author's Note: Whew. Taken me a while. Sorry, I've been having that familiar disease known as writers block. So, for my absence, it is a special feature known as Forbbiden cos' these pairings dun' have much chance...

-Forbidden (1)-

(Peter/Claire)

It was forbidden in so many ways. His feelings were growing and caged. His heart felt like it might explode, his lungs were on fire for the many times he's inhaled her scent. It was incest, others would put it, and then they go to their younger wife. It was true love, Peter knew so. Every time he saw her, he wanted to just hug her. To hold her. But all Peter do was to save her. Caitlin was gone, Peter knew it. Simone was dead. He had nowhere to go now. So he hoped. He hoped to find her once more. If Peter was every lucky enough to find her, he would do the forbidden.

Both thought it was just one sided. They had no idea of how much they loved each other. He was her hero, she was his damsel. A set role. But it was broken. The two had sought each other and nothing had stopped them from kissing once they found each other. Nothing had stopped the death of the forbidden.

She was trapped. He stood above her and had no idea. She longed for him. So much. She wanted to shove him against a wall once she found him. Just to feel him. She wanted to brush his bangs aside and kiss him. Everything would go fast, Claire had imagined. Then once they kissed, it would slow. Time would slow. Everything else wouldn't matter. Noah? He was a wall in Claire's way right now. He forged her life and made it a lie. She wouldn't care about him. She only cared about Peter. And once they ment, she knew she would do it. The forbidden.

-Forbidden (2)-

(Nathan/Nikki)

It was secret. It was a shame. It was forbidden. And he loved every minute of it. He was told it was a reflective personality. So which woman did he love? Was it Nikki or Jessica? Yes, he cared about love. He just hadn't found one. Heidi had left him, dumped him away. Peter was gone, missing, adding stress to him. Claire was apparently missing as well. So Nathan's life wasn't the happiest. But he could hope. He could dream. He could hope that she would mess up. Just once more. Just for the forbidden.

They were kept in the dark. Noone knew. Deceit, lies, secrets. Any normal polition would have them. Any normal stripper would as well. But this secret was a good one. An enjoyable one. Pleasure, release, climax. Noone knew that they had done it all. Noone knew of the forbidden.

As far as she was convinced, she never did anything. It was all Jessica. But then Nikki always wondered. If it was her, would she have done it? No, no. She wouldn't have. She isn't like that. For all she cared, it was one-sided. But when she saw him again, standing with Bob, Nikki found her answer. She would. If it was her, Nikki would've done it. She still might now. But now half of the hardship was gone. Both had been left. So now, it was no longer the forbidden. Or was it?


	7. Special: Lies

Author's Note: Wow! I'm working on 4 stories: 2 drabbles series and 2 chapter stories. 3 are Heroes, the other is from a manga called Zombie Powder. Well, I hope you appreciate my hard work! So for you, another special because I cannot think of another pairing that can be described that well. From Universal View.

_Universal View_

**-**Lies-

(Olivia/Kensei)

She was within the shadow of lies as he held her. As their lips crashed together and broke apart once more. As she trusted him. It was all within the wave of lies and deceit. Truth was shattered and the only truth Olivia could find was in the harmony and peace of her dreams. But her dreams would be shattered as he woke her up, their lips meeting once more. He'd leave with lies, come back with excuses. Olivia wished she knew why she felt cheated. Why her mind would still pester her as she kissed him.

They both lied. He lied that he loved her. She lied that he loved her as well, deceiting herself. The purest angel was brought down to Earth by the demon's lies. They were exact opposites: She was young, pure, loving. He was ancient, deceiving, loathing.

He was in the light of truth as he held her. As he whispered words of love to her, he lied. He didn't love her. Kensei didn't exactly hate her either, she was just a puppet. Everyone connected to him was. He caused this web of lies, deceit, sex, love of deceit and of truth. He would bring those that defied him down to their knees as they saw the lie. But Kensei wondered why he did it. Why he commited the ultimate lie. Why he had truly loved her. He realized why as he felt pleasure ripple through his body. He realized that his love was no longer a lie.


	8. Sadist

Author's Note: OKAY. I've had a major delay. If you do not read People or Universal View, then I will tell you. I have stitches to my lip. So yeah, reveiw to make me feel better because it's really unbearable. I miss solid foods.

-Sadist-

(Peter/Elle)

She was the sadist. He was the toy. A simple role. He never cared for her. But that kiss. What had it done? It made him want more. It made Peter grow lustful for the torture. Because maybe she would kiss him again. As their lips met, all thoughts of deceit eroded from his mind as he felt all of his body shiver in excitement. She really did have an electric personality. Lightning shot through his body, Peter unknowing of wheather it was from Elle or from himself. He didn't know nor care. He just got caught up in the moment. And when they broke apart, the moment did as well and all plans formed in his head once more.

She was still the sadist, he still the toy. But now they had secondary roles. He was the tamer, she was the lion. He had calmed her. Not for long, though. It never lasted long, both had decided. That they had switched places.

He was her toy and he mocked her. She was angry at him when she found out about the deceit. Elle's first thoughts were to kill him. But then she realized how Peter would've wanted to escape. Adam. Conniving little cockroach. He put thoughts into Peters mind that they were evil. Elle was going to find Peter Petrelli first, of course. But if she happened to find them together, she'd kill Adam so many times it wouldn't be funny. She drag Peter and this time, he'd beg to be just the toy again. Because if Elle caught him, he'd just be a torture subject.


End file.
